The Day They Find Love
by kinneyddicted
Summary: The Hummel-Puckerman Series Pt. 2. Title says it all. Warning: This includes fluffiness.


**A/N: Here's the second installment of the Hummel-Puckerman Series. This part would make sense if you read the first part. (shameless promotion). This story will tell how our boys hooked up. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie. :P

"Don't tell me you're answering that form?" Maxxie asked him as he slid on the seat next to him. It was Thursday afternoon and he was currently slaving away in front of his computer inside the Inquisitor's office.

Kurt looked at Maxxie and smiled at him. He decided to take a break from editing a bunch of stuff to answer Inquisitor Entertainment Column special, the Wanted: Perfect Date advertisement. There were a bunch of questions that needed to be answered and the answers would serve as a guide for those who would respond to the ads.

"This is just for fun." Kurt answered as he poised the pen on top of the paper.

**Question no. 3: What is your idea of a romantic date?**

Kurt chewed the top of his pen thoughtfully then he wrote, _picnic at the park. _Well it was the mother of all cliché but he couldn't help it. He was always picturing himself with a special guy while lying down on a blanket and drinking apple cedar.

"Do you really believe somebody would answer that stupid ad?" Maxxie asked incredulously, snapping him out of his fantasy.

"It's easy for you Maxwell because you have perfect Sam." Kurt scoffed. "I might find the perfect boyfriend through this ad."

Maxxie giggled loudly. "Oh god Kurtie, you sounded like an old maid." He teased as he snatched the paper from him. Kurt tried to snatch it back but his best friend's reflex was quicker.

"What is your ideal guy?" Maxxie read aloud as Kurt slumped in defeat on his recliner. "Tall, dark and handsome." Maxxie read the answer and he rolled his eyes at Kurt. "That's new Kurt."

Kurt huffed. "What? That's why it's called ideal." He defended as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"And of course, he has to be a real gentleman, kind, responsible, sweet and understanding." Maxxie continued with an amused look on his face. "Wow Kurt. Those men…" Maxxie paused dramatically for effect, "…they're either dead or taken."

Kurt grabbed the paper from Maxxie and quickly stuffed it inside his drawer. He gave Maxxie a playful shove. "I know that someone out there will fit the description and that ad will help me find him."

"I never thought I'd see the day you will do something so silly." Maxxie teased as he ducked to avoid the balled up papers thrown by Kurt. "So I'll just leave you to finish that and meet Sammy."

Kurt threw one last balled up paper at Maxxie and watched him as he disappeared from view.

He quickly opened his drawer and took out the paper. He had to finish answering the questions. By next week, someone would surely respond. Well, hopefully.

***!***

"This is the greatest party ever!" Maxxie exclaimed as they both entered Santana Lopez's large living room turned dance floor. It was a typical Friday night and McKinley High's senior students were all invited to come to Santana's eighteenth birthday party.

"You always say that every time we attend a party." Kurt said as he waved at Tina Chang. "You know that I still have some editing to be done."

"You're such a nerd. You still have the weekend. Plus, your editor-in-chief is also here so why make yourself a slave?" Maxxie asked as he grabbed two paper cups from a passing waiter. Kurt was amazed that Santana had thrown money on the party and even took the time to hire caterers. Well, of course, there was probably something special when you turned eighteen.

Kurt spotted Tony talking to a blonde girl. "Wow, I'm amazed you noticed Tony. He is usually like a passing breeze to you."

"Who wouldn't notice him? He's like super tall." Maxxie replied as he sniffed on the cup then took a hearty swig. Kurt just snorted in reply.

"Hey you two." Maxxie's boyfriend, Sam Evans greeted as Kurt watched him plant a kiss on Maxxie's lips. "You both are missing the fun at the backyard." He added as he grabbed Maxxie's hands and pulled him towards the door to the backyard. Kurt followed his best friend and true as it was, there was some kind of game going on. Kurt noticed that there was like a huge aquarium perched against a wooden wall and on top of the aquarium was a platform. On the wall, there's a marker like the one he had seen at target ranges.

Kurt watched as his stepbrother Finn climbed the ladder perched at the side of the aquarium and sat on the platform. Two meters from the aquarium stood McKinley's resident diva, Rachel Berry clutching a football. In an instant, everything was clear to him. If Rachel hit the target, Finn would fall on the water.

"Wow, we are all mature people now." Maxxie said jokingly as he whistled with the rest of the crowd as Rachel threw the ball and missed the target. She was given another try but missed again and Finn joyfully climbed down from the platform.

"Who's next?" Mike Chang asked through a megaphone. Then much to his chagrin, Mike locked eyes with him and smiled. "Hey Kurt, you want to try?"

"He could never throw a ball even if his life depends on it." Kurt turned at the direction of the voice and saw Puck grinning from the platform. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and marched towards Mike.

"Yes, I would like to give it a try please." Kurt said through gritted teeth and he saw Maxxie cheering for him. He grabbed the football from Mike and stood behind the marker. He would show Puckerman what he was made of.

"You might fracture your shoulders Kurt, be careful." Puck teased as he flexed his arms. Kurt noticed that Puck was wearing a white shirt and basketball shorts and the jackass actually looked good in them. Well, whatever. It was time to avenge himself from the puddle of water Puck had so graciously drove on, wetting him in the process. Well, it happened nearly two months ago but it was still fresh in his memory. How could he forget when his favorite shirt was ruined because of that incident?

Then warning, Kurt threw the ball and missed a couple of inches from the target. Puck laughed at him and mouthed 'what now'?

"Last try Kurt. Or you'll be the next one sitting on the platform." Mike said as he handed him the ball.

"But Rachel," Kurt protested.

"Puck saved her, said it's a Jew thing." Mike said with a shrug.

Kurt scowled but grabbed the ball nonetheless. He breathed deeply and aimed the ball at the target. Then he slowly pulled back his arm and threw the ball as hard as he could.

_Splash._

Kurt watched happily as Puck was deeply submerged in the water. _Take that Puckerman! _He thought victoriously as Mike handed him two packs of Snickers as a price and raised his left arm like he won a boxing match.

"Lucky throw." Puck said as he pushed himself up on the tank and climbed down on the ladder. His wet clothes clung on him obscenely. Kurt watched as Puck took off his wet shirt and his mouth slightly dropped in awe. The bastard was showing off his six-pack abs and muscular pecs and almost every girl in sight was currently gawking at him. "Never seen sexy abs before?" Puck asked smugly, the question was clearly directed at him.

"Where?" Kurt asked bitchily as he quickly turned around and walked back inside, ignoring Puck's endless commentary on how he blushed so deeply while looking at him. He was not blushing for Pete's sake! Well, Puck really had a sexy six-pack and his pecs were dreamy but he wouldn't dare admit it. Not. In. A. Million. Years.

But why did he want to run his fingers on it so badly?

*****!*****

Kurt had, never in a million years, thought that he would be joining a tequila drinking contest with seven of McKinley High's football team but because of how crazy the night went, he was now currently sitting, along with the rest of the football jocks including Puck, (he was grateful that Puck was now wearing a shirt courtesy of Santana's brother) at the Lopez's dining table.

They had already consumed, if his calculations were correct, two bottles of tequila and he was now downing his tenth shot glass of the burning liquid. Three had already given up and Kurt chuckled to himself on how someone so beefy could be a lightweight. Four of them were now left on the table and Kurt was glad that his alcohol tolerance was magnificent. He would definitely snag the one thousand dollar price and the five hundred worth of Starbucks gift cheque.

Santana was already filling up their twelfth shot glass when Azimio and Karofsky simultaneously stood up and shook their heads in defeat as they both dashed quickly towards to bathroom to throw up.

"Alright, it's now between you and Puck." Mike announced as he shouted at the rest of the crowd if they wanted to place bets on who was going to be the winner of the drink-off.

"You think you can handle me Hummel?" Puck drawled and Kurt knew that Puck would give up now any second. He was kind of dizzy too but not enough to puke or give up.

Kurt smirked at him. "Well, the question is, can you handle me?" He asked as he grabbed the shot glass and swallowed the content in two seconds. "Game on Puckerman."

*****!*****

Kurt Hummel surprised him. At first, he thought that he was one of those typical people who were so stuck up that their nose scraped the ceiling when they walked. Well, he based that opinion on the way Kurt dressed himself like he was always walking on a catwalk. Plus, Kurt was driving a really expensive car. So all in all, he judged Kurt as a stuck up and snob bitch.

But all those things about Kurt that he came up with slowly chipped away. He learned that Kurt was a really serious student and was always ready to lend a helping hand to those who were not on the intelligent side. He also found out that Kurt actually liked sports because he wouldn't be the Sports Editor of their school paper if he was not into it. He was even surprised one time when he heard Kurt and Finn arguing about a football play. Slowly, Kurt was busting all the stereotypes he'd met.

And now, Kurt was really blowing the stereotypes wide open. He thought that Kurt was too goody to take part of the drinking challenge but now here he was, with him, as the last two standing. Well, he's not going to lose this challenge to anyone, especially not with Kurt Hummel. No matter how gorgeous Kurt looked in his off shoulder long sleeved sweater and white skinny jeans which accentuated his ass like a dream come true.

"Drink up babe." He said as he raised his fifteenth shot glass, then he noticed that his hand was shaking slightly. Fuck no. This was a sign that he was getting drunk already. This was so not good. There was no way in hell that he was going to lose. It would taint his macho image.

"What now Puck? Getting drunk already?" Kurt teased as he took a swig on his own shot glass like it was water. How the hell he did that? Puck shook his head which was now starting to get foggy. His sight was also getting blurry. Oh shit. He looked at Kurt and why the hell there were three of them? Then something started to buzz in his ear and he felt really nauseous. Then he felt like someone hit the back of his head and he started to see black spots. Kurt was no longer visible. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He saw Kurt waving his hand in front of him. That was the last image he saw as everything went black.

*****!*****

"Puckerman." Sam Evans said as he tapped him on the shoulder. "What a gracious exit you made from Santana's house."

Puck snorted as he pulled his locker open to get his football gears. It was Monday morning but he could still feel a little headache from Friday's hangover. Fuck that shit. On Saturday morning, he thought that he just died because of the huge headache that hit him right after he woke up. He was sick the whole day and he thought he would never stop throwing up. The next day, he was still feverish and at that moment, he vowed that he would never drink tequila again. Now it was already Monday but he still felt a little sick. Craptastic. He was beginning to think that he was turning to a giant wuss.

"You know the consequence. You have to answer to that stupid ad from our school paper." Sam added as he sat on the bench and massaged his left calf. "You probably end up dating a fat pimply girl." He added with a laugh.

Puck shook his head at Sam. He was not really in the mood to listen to all his craps. What he wanted right now was his soft bed and a plate of chicken alfredo. God please, he so wanted those now.

"C'mon Puckerman, let's go to the field or coach will kick our asses." Sam called out as he ran outside the locker room.

Puck grabbed the rest of his gears and walked out slowly. He wanted this day to end now.

*****!*****

"How do I look?" Kurt asked Maxxie as he twirled in front of his full sized mirror. It was Friday night and he was about to meet the guy who responded to his ad. He was kind of excited that someone answered to the ad despite his demanding standards. Well, if that person was brave enough to answer it, he was probably the real thing.

"Gorgeous as always." Maxxie said with a smile as he handed him a tube of cherry flavored lip gloss. Well, modesty aside, he definitely looked good. He was currently wearing a body hugging turtleneck long sleeved shirt over his newly bought skinny jeans which complimented his Armani boots. "I just hoped that he was not some kind of a freak show."

Kurt shoved him playfully as he applied the lip gloss. Well, he had this feeling that he would meet the one tonight. He breathed deeply as he grabbed his purse and said goodbye to Maxxie.

***!***

Kurt stared sadly at the wilted tulips he was currently holding.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find that blue rose you put in your ad." Puck said grumpily as they both stood outside Breadstix, which was now currently filled with people. "I mean, blue rose? I've never heard of that."

Kurt restrained himself from saying something really bad. So far, the night had been quite a disaster. Well, he knew that the night would turn horror show as soon as he landed eyes on Puck who was waiting for him at the school's lobby which was the agreed meeting place. Puck looked under dressed in his black shirt, loose jeans and classic Chuck Taylor's. Well, his handsome face and gorgeous body made up for the lack of fashion sense but it didn't necessarily mean that he was willing to forgive Puck for being a walking disaster.

"And what's with Breadstix tonight? Do they have some kind of promo or something?" Puck asked as Kurt watched him kick a pebble.

"Puck please, don't talk." Kurt pleaded. It was really clear that Puck didn't pay attention to his ad because if he had, he would be enjoying a picnic at the park instead of waiting outside Breadstix with a wilted tulip in his hand.

"Can we just grab a burger or something?" Puck asked innocently and Kurt almost gave in at the sight. Puck was really oblivious on what was happening around him. Well, Puck had admitted that he was just having this date as his punishment for losing the drinking challenge. Instead of feeling angry, Kurt was surprised that he was actually amused. He liked Puck's honesty. And honestly speaking, He never thought that Puck would agree to do something like this.

"Yeah sure." Kurt said as they both walked towards the parking lot to Puck's truck. He grimaced at the sight of Puck's truck which looked like it belonged to a horror movie, you know, the one seen abandoned in the middle of the woods.

"I know that look." Puck said from behind him. "That's the look of disgust on my baby." He said flatly.

"I..you, I was just- "

"Don't worry Kurt, I know you love riding in it, well despite the fact that a while ago before we left the school, you asked if my car underwent quarantine." Puck said with a smirk as he pulled open the driver's side door and climbed inside.

Kurt watched him in awe. Puck didn't open the passenger door for him for the second time. Clearly, being a gentleman was not one of Puck's traits. He sighed in defeat as he climbed inside the passenger seat.

Puck was clearly the exact opposite of the things he had written on the ad.

***!***

Kurt was now standing at the middle of a deserted children's playground, clutching a bag of chips with his left hand and McDonald's takeout with the other. Puck had insisted on just buying from McDonald's and nearest 7-11. Kurt didn't argue anymore because he was too pissed to say anything so he just let Puck did his thing.

So far, everything was just a complete disaster. There was no way he was sitting on the grass with his $200 jeans. And by the way, where the hell was Puck? He said that he was going to get something in his truck. Then suddenly, Puck was jogging towards him.

"Here." He said breathlessly, showing him a huge red McKinley towel. "I know I have this in my truck. This will do." He added as he spread the towel on the grassy ground. He quickly sat on it with his legs crossed Indian style.

"I know that your dream date is a picnic at a park but I think it was too much of a work so I just brought you to Breadstix but you know how it turned out." Puck said as he reached out to get the food from him. "So I just thought that this…" he gestured around him. "will do."

Kurt smiled at him as he sat next to him, carefully tucking his legs in a dignified position. "Not my idea of a picnic date but it's not bad."

"And I think you really want this." Puck said as he extracted a tub of rocky road flavored ice cream from the bag.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he saw the ice cream. He was craving for that since morning. How did Puck know about it?

"I saw in your Facebook status this morning that you want an ice cream so you know, I think this will help you consider that I'm not a total failure or anything."

Kurt's jaw dropped in amazement. "You read my status?" He asked in complete awe. If he knew better, Puck blushed at the question. "Well, thanks anyway." He added, not wanting to push it so Puck wouldn't feel uncomfortable. And he really didn't want to push it because that little revelation made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

They exchanged a brief smile as they both took out the contents of the bags and spread it on the make-shift picnic blanket. They ate their food in silence as darkness slowly engulfed the surrounding and only the light from the lamp post illuminated the area.

They haven't spoken a word with each other even as they shared the ice cream. It should be an awkward feeling but oddly enough, Kurt found solace in them. The lack of words between them magnified the little gestures Puck made throughout the silence. The way Puck brushed the hair of out his eyes when he couldn't because his hands were covered with ketchup, the way Puck wiped the ice cream on his chin, the way Puck brushed his pinky against his thigh. Those were little things but the silence between them made him appreciate the gestures which normally he would just brush off.

"I think it's now time to go." Puck finally said as he started to clear their garbage and placed it inside the bags. Kurt felt suddenly empty with Puck's announcement. He quickly pushed that thought away as he folded the towel and tucked it in his arms. He followed Puck to his truck and this time, Puck opened the passenger door for him. It was strange how things suddenly changed between the two of them. Normally, they would bicker with each other but now, everything was quiet.

"Thank you." He muttered as he climbed inside. The drive home was again met with silence with just an occasional curse from Puck when they hit a red light and when someone tried to over take him. After a few minutes, they reached the Hummel-Hudson residence. Kurt didn't wait for Puck to open the door for him as he quickly muttered 'good night' then climbed out and walked straight to their front door. He waited for Puck's truck to roll off but he only heard a slamming of the door. Instantly, a hand grabbed his arm and he quickly turned around.

"I just want to say that tonight's great." Puck said almost shyly and Kurt found it really cute. He never thought that Puck would become shy around him because he was anything but that.

"Well, we could really pass for a great silent movie." Kurt joked and Puck smirked. "But thanks anyway." He said as he met Puck's hazel eyes and he automatically swallowed. Puck didn't made a crude remark on that action but just continued to stare at him. Then Puck's eyes traveled down to his lips which he parted with a gasp.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you on Monday." Puck said too quickly as he averted his gaze away. Kurt bit down on his lip as disappointment washed over him. He thought Puck was about to kiss him. Well, he was not really thinking about that but since he was now almost in that situation, why not gave it a try. "Goodnight Kurt." He said under his breath as he leaned down and brushed a kiss on his cheek which immediately felt hot with the contact.

"Goodnight Puck." Kurt said, almost in a whisper. Then he was surprised when Puck handed him a small brown paper bag.

"I got it in the convenience store. They said it some kind of therapeutic oil you have to put in your bathtub." Puck explained quickly as he turned around and ran to his car. He made a quick wave as he left the curb. Kurt watched as Puck's truck disappeared in a corner. He quickly opened the bag and extracted a small bottle of oil. He read the back label and nodded. Puck's description was accurate. He didn't quite get it why Puck got the therapeutic oil for him but when he turned the bottle to read the front label, everything was all clear. He bit down his lip to suppress a squeal trying to get out of his mouth.

The label read. _Blue Rose._

***!***

Kurt wouldn't forget that day. The day which started a disaster but ended a dream come true. He closed his journal with a smile as he smoothed down his wide collared dress shirt. He was about to meet his boyfriend to celebrate their sixth month anniversary.

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
